War of the Woods
War of the Woods is the 41st episode (44th in Japan) of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. This episode is prominent for having many Animal Friends make their first appearance, which includes Nruff, Nelly, Pon & Con, and Kitsuu as well as Acore's only appearance. Synopsis Kirby and company visit Whispy Woods in Whispy Woods Forest. At first, Whispy seems his friendly old self, but then tells the group that he senses his old friend Acore is in danger and asks them to check out on Acore for him. Not long after, they find Acore riddled with holes and inhabited by all sorts of animals, including Rick, who recognizes Kirby. Misunderstandings cause tempers to flare and sticks to fly, but with quick thinking, the forest animals are driven away. They then find the true source of the danger to be King Dedede, who still persists in trying to clear out the forest to build his golf course. Seeing the truth, everyone bands up against King Dedede to try and drive him away. Episode Summary The episode starts off with King Dedede and Escargoon trekking through Whispy Woods Forest. After a while, they get too huge culdesac with a giant tree in the middle. Dedede tells Escargoon if this is the oldest tree in the forest and would burn real good in his fireplace. The king turns on his laser saw, but before he could cut it down, he is hit by a blueberry. Escargoon is hit by one too and they both demand the culprit to show themselves. As they shine their flashlight, they see a monkey, Kitsuu, Rick, and a purple squirrel. They look at the roots of the tree and find Pon & Con, Nruff, and Nelly. Rick orders the animals to attack. Escargoon is rammed by Nruff and Nelly and trampled on by Kitsuu and the purple squirrel. Dedede is held back by Pon and Con and the monkey. Both run in terror as the animals stare them down. ]] Tuff, Kirby, Tokkori, Iro, Spikehead, and Honey all pay a visit to Whispy Woods. Tuff asks how everything is going. Whispy tells them that the forest is great and that all is well. Tuff introduces Whispy to his friends. Whispy is delighted and tells them to make themselves at home. Whispy shakes his branches and drops some apples for the children to eat. Tuff thanks Whispy and asks for some way to repay him. Whispy contemplates and then tells them that Acore, a far wiser tree than himself, is in danger. Tuff asks what the danger is. Whispy tells him that he doesn't know, but Acore has been around for 800 years. Tuff is surprised, but Tokkori nags and says that all trees do is stand around. An apple knocks Tokkori and Whispy then explains how trees make oxygen, purify water, and restore the soil. Tuff and the others promise to help Acore. The Grasshopper Eavesdropper follows them until Tokkori tells them to stop and see what they hear. The group explains that they hear rushing water and Tokkori tells them that the tree is supposed to be near a waterfall. The group notices the waterfall and rushes towards it, discovering Acore. The group awes at Acore, but Tuff notices something and tells the group to hide behind a rock. All the animals look around but see nobody. Pon tells them that nobody is there and the purple squirrel tells Rick that he's imagining things. Kitsuu starts pecking on the tree, but Rick tells him to knock it off. Kitsuu doesn't heed the hamster's warning and ends up having his beak stuck in the tree. Everyone laughs at the woodpecker. Kitsuu finally frees himself, but lands on top of Nruff. Nruff chases the feathered creature as the other animals laugh. Unfortunately, the boar rams into Pon and Con and knocks them down. Tuff then realizes that the animals are the problem for Whispy's plea. Tuff yells at the animals, which causes them all to stop. Rick asks them why they are here in the forest. Tuff tells them that Whispy sent them because Acore was in danger and that the animals living inside of him are the problem. The animals are shocked and Pon tells them that they want them here because the animals are all friends of his. Tuff asks why Acore has so many holes. The animals tell them that they're natural and they protect Acore. Tuff then asks the animals to see what Acore says. Rick tells Tuff that the tree's been asleep for 5 years and Con tells them that they'd be old by the time he woke up. Tuff ignores their statements and Kitsuu pecks everyone except Kirby on the head. Iro, Honey, Spikehead, and Tuff run away, but Nelly rams them. Tokkori laughs at Pon and Con and tells them to catch him. Con throws a blueberry at the "featherhead" and knocks him out. The monkey swings on a vine and kicks Iroo on his back. Kirby looks around, helpless. Nelly and Nruff ram Kirby and send him flying. Tuff and Spikehead hide behind a bush, thinking that they're safe. Unfortunately, Kirby lands on both their heads and cause them pain. Spikehead wants to leave, but Tuff said that they made a promise to Whispy. Tuff uses a slingshot to fling a rock at the animals, hitting Con, Pon, and Rick. Rick asks the group if they want to play rough and throws back the rock at Spikehead. Suddenly, a huge fight between the animals and children erupts with rocks flying in all directions. As Kirby looks around, he notices a watermelon Kirby goes to get it, but Rick ties him upside down, laughing at Kirby because he fell for it. Rick notices a piece of cheese and tries to get it. Tuff traps Rick too and laughs. Rick pushes Kirby and Kirby pushes Rick. Rick punches Kirby, causing him to twirl around, snapping the rope. Kirby lands on Nruff, causing the boar to go on a rampage and smack into the tree. This ruckus wakes up Coo, who sees the two forces fighting. Coo yells emergency and flies away. Dedede and Escargoon, looking through their grasshopper in the limo, laugh as the children make the animals flee from their home. At the castle, Coo tells Tiff about how Tuff and the others are trying to kick the animals out of their home. Tiff doesn't believe it, but Coo tells her that he'll show her where they are. Back at the forest, the animals lose sight of the children. They think that they ran away and bask in their glory. However, a huge cloud of smoke forces the critters to run away. Tuff, Iroo, Spikehead, and Honey laugh as they fan the smoke from a bonfire towards the animal. When they see that the coast is clear, they stop. Tuff tells Acore that the problem is solved, however, there is no response. They think that he's still sleeping and Tokkori pecks at him. Tuff doesn't care and says that at least Whispy will be happy that they go the job done. As they walk back, they encounter Tiff and Coo. Tiff scolds Tuff for fighting the animals. Tuff tells them that Whispy Woods told them too, but Tiff asks to kick out the animals. Tuff says not exactly, which angers Tiff. She tells them that the animals help the tree by living in it. Coo tells them that Acore gives the animals a place to stay and that they eat all the harmful insects and enrich the soil. The group becomes distraught and disappointed. Tiff tells Tuff that maybe Whispy was trying to warn them of some other danger. Tuff suddenly thinks that it has to do with King Dedede and Escargoon and they quickly rush back to Acore. At Acore, King Dedede and Escargoon laugh as no one is here to stop their plans at building a golf course. Dedede switches on his chainsaw and is about to tear the tree down until someone tells him to hold it. Dedede turns around asks who said that. An acorn smacks the king backward, landing him on his back, and the chainsaw just missing his head. The king is frightened and quickly gets up to see who are the culprits, the kids, Kirby, and Coo. Escargoon tells his majesty that they're outnumbered, but the relentless king grabs his chainsaw. Tiff tells Kirby to suck it up. Dedede loses his grip on the chainsaw and Kirby swallows it, turning into Cutter Kirby! Dedede and Escargoon fire a missile at Kirby, but he quickly dodges. The two drive off trying to get away from Kirby. Kirby jumps in the air and throws his cutter towards the vehicle. The cutter zooms past the vehicle and boomerangs toward it. Escargoon is shocked, but Dedede quickly steers clear of the projectile. Kirby grabs the blade and uses a Cutter Beam. The beam goes through the car, but Dedede laughs as there is no effect. However, Escargoon has a strange feeling that they're slowly drifting apart. The two look down at the car to see that it has been split in half! Escargoon and Dedede slowly drift apart until they are separated by a fork in the road. Everyone is glad that Acore is still okay. Suddenly, a huge flash of lightning disturbs the conversation. Coo then says that the storm is coming. The group takes shelter in Acore and watch as the lightning crackles and the trees sway in the heavy wind. Iroo then says that can't Kirby stop the storm, but Tiff says that not even a Star Warrior can stop nature. Acore starts to violently sway and all hope seems lost. Luckily, the forest animals come back with vines and other supplies to keep the tree in place. Everyone teams up to help save Acore. Tokkori starts to complain, saying it's hopeless, but the others encourage him not to give up. As they keep the tree stable, Escargoon and Dedede watch from a nearby cliff. They laugh and say that they don't give up that easily. They control their grasshopper eavesdropper and make it head towards the waterfall. The robot self-destructs and creates a huge crack in the ground. Water from the river starts filling up the crack, expanding it. The water creates a huge flood, sweeping all Acore's supports and the children. The animals still hang on. Meanwhile, a tree is uprooted and is taken away by the waterfall. The tree lands on Acore and uproots him too! Dedede and Escargoon laugh at their plan and can't wait to build their golf course. A huge tremor disturbs them and Escargoon looks behind, saying that that's not good. The king looks behind and says that they've been rauprined. A tree destroys the platform they stand on and the flood takes them away. After the storm clears, an apple lands on Dedede's head. Dedede looks up, along with Escargoon, to be flabberghasted. Acore, though being washed away by the flood, was still standing. The whole group shows up and Tiff tells them good news. Tuff states that thanks to the apple from Whispy, Acore is still standing. Dedede wants revenge on the brats, but Escargoon runs away. Dedede runs away too because he's outnumbered. The animals wake up and suddenly Acore opens his eyes. He tells the group that he had refreshing sleep. Everyone is glad to see that he's still okay. Acore then greets everyone and proceeds to tell them that he had a remarkable dream about Whispy Woods. He says that his friend Whispy was worried about him and that he sent friends to help him; the group proceeds to laugh. The episode ends with Kirby staring at an apple and then eating it. Changes in the dub * The scene where Iro eats Whispy Woods' apple was cut out, probably due to time constraints. * Minor profanity was removed from the dub. * The scene where it shows a small puddle of water while it's raining is removed from the dub for unknown reasons. * The scene where the water is dripping off of the bushes and lands in a puddle is cut out from the dub for unknown reasons. Trivia *The episode's name is a reference to the H.G. Wells novel, The War of the Worlds. it:Pericolo nella foresta ja:ウィスピーウッズの友・アコル Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes